habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:On Hold
"A place beyond the typical tavern chat of habit features, pets and levelling up to get to know your fellow Habit users on a personal level. You are never alone when you are On Hold!" Purpose Sometimes it's hard to follow conversations in the Tavern. With the overwhelming number of people currently using Habitica, it is easy to get lost in sea of messages. On Hold is a public guild consisting of members that join the guild out of curiosity or are personally invited into the guild by the current guild members. There is no particular topic of conversation for this guild and pretty much anything is a valid topic of conversation as long as it is respectful and complies with Habitica guidelines. Main conversation topics include life events such as exams, home improvements, work developments, and any entertaining anecdotes. Recurring Topic Themes There are some virtual events that keep returning in the conversations within the On Hold guild. The most common ones that you may encounter are listed below: The Pillow/Blanket Fort Apparently the current members of On Hold are very fond of pillow forts and have a tendency to spontaneously build pillow forts within the guild. Such virtual events usually culminate in some virtual cookie-dough eating, spilled ice-cream, random pillow fights, and hiding within said pillow fort. The pillow fort is usually built when members are bored or when a member has had a bad day and requires comfort. The Group Hug/Tackle If a member has not been seen in the guild for a while and suddenly returns, this may result in a group hug/tackle depending on who initiates this event. It may or may not involve some accidental suffocation but will always contain a lot of guild member affection and displays of friendship. The Impromptu Disco Party Sometimes, if the guild is quiet a member will bring out a disco ball and begin some...interesting...forms of dancing. Such dancing is very reminiscent of the dancing style in the late 70s with popular moves such as "the sprinkler" and lesser known moves like "the washing machine". The Karaoke Development Bad dancing can sometimes lead to bad singing somewhere down the line. If an impromptu disco party goes on long enough, one party member will inevitably start singing some lyrics to a song in celebration. This is the height of disinhibition within the Guild and would normally lead to more ... normal ... forms of conversation within the guild. History of Creation This guild was founded by Breadstrings. It was originally created out of curiosity and remained empty for months with Breadstrings as its only member. The original guild description was: "I don't know why I made this guild...maybe because I could? Anyways, this guild will be titled as such until I find a purpose for it"' The guild was never advertised as it was literally "on hold" until a purpose for it could be found. The first member of the guild happened to be a member of Breadstrings's party who had joined out of curiosity without knowledge that Breadstrings had created the guild. Hence, the first post within the guild was "LOL" in reference to the coincidence that an attempt to join a random guild ended up with meeting a familiar face. Slowly, the guild grew by word of mouth to be what it is today. Category:The Armory Category:Guilds